Over
by Meresta
Summary: HunxAu:: As long as they stayed together, they would be alright. Fluff. Request, oneshot.


**A/N:** Het? Why yes, het. I was happy with this request, because it made me research both nations a bit more. They are both so interesting o.o I had a hard time thinking of something, but with some help I managed to write this :D Thanks for the request, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summary:** As long as they stayed together, they would be alright.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Mentioning of war, very fluffy.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**

* * *

**

**Over**

When she knocked on his door, he wasn't sure if he had a visitor, or if it were gunshots he heard. When the sound repeated itself, he put aside his chamois and went to open the door. He was surprised to see her, but in a pleasant way, she smiled as well as she could.

"Hello Roderich." She said, and he could hear her voice had lost most of its energy. Yet the tiny bit that remained still managed to make her sound clear, full of life.  
"Elizaveta." Out of habit, he stepped aside as she let herself in, closing the door behind her. They walked side by side through the hallways, and he made an apology.

"I am sorry, I was just cleaning up."  
"That's why I'm here." She said. "Do you need any help?"  
He looked at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. She seemed healthy, though a little bit under the weather. A few bandages hid some wounds on her arms and a small cut was visible on her left cheek, almost fully healed.  
"Are you in any shape to-"  
"Oh please, like _you_ are in any shape to clean." She didn't sound harsh, but caring and he sighed, admitting defeat.  
"It would help if you could assist me with the dishes. I haven't had the time to get to them yesterday, and it just keeps piling up."  
"Great! Let's get started then!" She knew where to go and he followed, limping a little.

The war had left neither of them untouched, though both had been unwilling victims of pacts their bosses made. Austria had gotten involved before he knew what was going on, sending many of his children out to fight under German names. His grief had been enormous when none returned and he took his chance when it was offered to him, declaring his independence a few months ago. Now, in the heat of summer, he was recovering, as were many others.

Hungary's boss had been pressured into signing a pact with the Axis, though both she and her boss were not willing to participate in the war. Unfortunately, as time passed, their choice on this matter faded and she was forced to send her children to war. Her boss could not live with this, and took his life. After fighting for and against the Axis for over four years, she managed to break free when her new boss signed an armistice. Ever since that moment, she too has been recovering from the blow of being used as a battlefield.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Hungary had to admit she was a little shocked. It wasn't like Austria to leave the dishes standing for more than one day, but it looked like he hadn't been doing them for an entire week. He took some things out of the sink, and let the tap run with hot water.

A few minutes later, they were doing the dishes, one plate at the time, Austria washing and Hungary drying. They didn't speak much, just an occasional 'thank you' when she took the wet tableware from his hands, or a 'sorry' whenever a plate nearly slipped from his grasp. Yet, despite their lack of conversation, they felt calm and at ease. The bond that was between them hadn't faltered a bit, not even during the war.

Unable to stand any more of the silence, Hungary spoke up.  
"The war is almost over, right?"  
Austria glanced at her without thought, before the words she spoke got through to him.  
"Yes, it is."  
"I'm glad.. It's better when everyone just gets along, don't you think?"  
"Yes."  
Hungary smiled as she took another plate from his hands.  
"It's good to see you again, Roderich."  
He stopped his actions to look at her. A small bit of soap had managed to get on her cheek, just below the cut, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward just a little and brushed it off, his fingers leaving a wet trail on her skin as they lingered there for a moment.  
"It's good to see you again too, Elizaveta. I have been worried." He spoke with more emotion than he had intended to, and it touched Hungary deeply. She dropped her gaze to the marble floor.

"We're going to be fine, right?" She asked, her earlier confidence less noticeable in her voice. He set down the plate he had in his other hand and turned to her properly. He held her face gently in both wet hands and tilted her head up a little, asking her to meet his eyes. She looked hurt but hopeful, as was he, and he showed a small smile.  
"Yes, we are."

Normally, it was Hungary who handed out the pep talks, but Austria knew she couldn't always be as strong as she wanted to be. He admired her for who she was, always smiling, always proud, but even she had tears to drop. He knew this, for he knew her.  
On these rare moments when she would show her weakness, it made him realize just how far they had gotten already. How he loved her more with every passing day, whether they spent it together or not.

It was with these thoughts, that he came to stand a little closer to her, the half-dried plate in her hands wetting his shirt.  
"Roderich, your shirt.." Her voice had come down to a whisper.  
"It will dry."

He leant in, and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss was tender, loving, and spoke all the things they knew, but never said out loud. She closed her eyes, loosening her grasp on the plate as a single tear spilled from her eyes, mixing with the soapy water on her face.  
He pressed a little closer, tasting her sweetness, her sorrow and her hope, returning it with all the love and care he held within him. The feelings that were, and always will be, just for her.

They parted, and he retreated his hands, seeing her teary eyes look up at him. Putting the plate aside, she let herself fall in his embrace. He smiled into her shoulder, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

They would be alright.

No matter how many tears are once cried, all of them will eventually dry. As long as they remained alive, they would stay together.

As long as they stayed together, they would be alright.

For the war, was over.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_I'm still taking requests! Check my profile for more info!_


End file.
